Kuroko no Momogi Mas
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Ketika Kuroko dilahirkan dari momogi ajaib yang diberikan Murasakibara sang Buto Ungu kepada Riko, Midorima adalah mbah dukun sakti pakar perzodiakan, dan Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Akashi melempar keris alih-alih gunting. Sebuah kisah yang diawali dengan dan diakhiri oleh momogi ajaib. Fairytale nista AU, parodi Timun Mas.


**Disclaimer****: **Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi _Freaking-King-of-Angst_ Fujimaki-sensei. Timun Mas punya bangsa Indonesia. Produk-produk lain yang disebutkan di sini semua milik pencipta masing-masing.

**Warning****:** Alay. ALAY. ALAY BANGET. _**NISTA**_, nista sekali melebihi kenistaan muka Aomine di anime. OOC karena dua author belum begitu lama berkecimpung di fandom Kurobas, jadi belum terlalu mendalami karakterisasi. Ada Akashi mainan benda tajam (_because he deserves his own warning_)_. _Ada Hyuuga/Riko, AoMomo, MidoTaka, dan AkaKuro; numpang lewat doang sih. Jayus. Belum terlambat untuk menutup tab yang isinya fic ini.

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu (karena semua dongeng harus diawali dengan frasa "Pada zaman dahulu..."), hiduplah seorang tukang kayu bernama Hyuuga Junpei di sebuah rumah kecil di tepi hutan, bersama istrinya, Aida Riko, dan anjing mereka, Tetsuya. Walaupun mereka kadang-kadang bertengkar, hidup mereka berkecukupan dan bahagia.

Namun, mereka tetap merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dari rumah tangga mereka.

Mereka tidak kunjung dikaruniai buah hati.

Tidak seperti tetangga mereka, Aomine Daiki, yang sudah mempunyai seorang anak, bahkan istrinya, Momoi Satsuki, saat ini sedang mengandung anak yang kedua. Kata Aomine, dia ingin punya empat anak supaya keluarganya bisa main basket _three-on-three_. Riko sendiri sudah menasihati Momoi supaya ikut KB saja ("Dua anak cukup!"), mengingat banyak anak belum tentu berarti banyak rezeki karena biaya hidup semakin mahal. Sedangkan Hyuuga curiga kalau sebenarnya mereka tidak punya anak karena semesta maha mengetahui kebutuhan penghuninya. Tidak seperti Satsuki, Riko tidak diberkahi dengan, errr, suatu _kelebihan_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaum wanita dan esensial untuk pertumbuhan seorang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia—_tahu kan maksudnya_.

* * *

Suatu malam, Riko yang tidak bisa tidur karena Hyuuga mendengkur berjalan-jalan di luar rumah sambil menikmati udara malam yang dingin tapi menyegarkan. Di atas kepalanya, Bima Sakti mengalir di biru gelap malam, merengkuh Bumi dalam sebuah pelukan yang tidak berujung. Tiap-tiap bintang tampak jelas di tengah jernihnya langit malam.

Tiba-tiba Riko merasa sedih.

_Bintang di langit saja ada sebanyak itu, kamu? Anak satu saja nggak punya!_

Agak tidak nyambung memang, tapi mungkin memang beginilah jadinya jika kamu frustrasi karena tidak bisa punya anak.

"Seandainya aku punya anak," bisik Riko sedih, seolah mencurahkan kesedihannya kepada bintang-bintang.

"Hmmm? Kamu ingin punya anak?"

Riko terperanjat mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa kamu?!"

Dari bayang-bayang pohon beringin tidak jauh dari tempat Riko berdiri, muncul sebuah sosok yang _besaaaar_ sekali. Bumi bergonjang-ganjing ketika sosok itu mendekati Riko.

"BUTO IJO!" Riko menjerit ketakutan.

"Nggak sopan..." Makhluk itu kini cukup dekat sehingga Riko bisa melihat bentuknya yang sebenarnya: seorang raksasa berambut ungu sebahu yang sedang memamah biak sebatang cokelat, dengan sebuah kantong plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan ringan di tangan kirinya. "Rambutku nggak ijo. Tapi ungu. Dan aku punya nama, tahu. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi."

"A... Astuti?" Riko cuma bisa bengong karena masih syok dengan kedatangan si Buto Ungu.

"Bukan. Atsushi." Astuti, oh bukan, Atsushi membenarkan, walaupun raut mukanya yang datar seperti wajah pelajar madesu ketika mendapat pelajaran PKn saat jam terakhir sekolah memberi kesan seolah-olah dia sebenarnya tidak peduli. "Kudengar kau ingin punya anak?"

Riko cuma bisa mengangguk karena rasa kagetnya belum pulih, biarpun lehernya sudah mulai sakit karena terlalu lama bengong memandang muka Buto Ungu; maklum, beda tinggi mereka sekitar setengah meter. Sementara itu, Murasakibara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastiknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Riko.

"Apa ini?" Benda itu ternyata bungkusan snack yang berbentuk mirip guling. Sekilas mata Riko menangkap tulisan _Momogi Rasa Jagung Bakar_ tercetak pada bungkusan itu.

"Itu momogi ajaib, di dalamnya ada anak," kata Murasakibara, masih asyik mengulum cokelat. "Tapi, kamu harus menyerahkan anak itu kepadaku pada hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas untuk kumakan. Bagaimana?"

"_Deal_," balas Riko. Dia tidak percaya kalau di dalam momogi yang katanya ajaib itu ada anak. Toh kalaupun memang tidak ada, tidak akan ada pihak yang merugi. Hitung-hitung momogi sebesar itu bisa untuk jatah _snack_-nya dan Hyuuga selama tiga hari.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas untuk memakannya," kata Buto Murasakibara. Kemudian dia menghilang.

Riko kembali ke rumahnya dan membangunkan Hyuuga.

"Momogi... ajaib?" Hyuuga skeptis mendengar kisah Riko yang aneh bin ajaib.

Riko mengangguk. "Memang susah dipercaya. Tapi ukuran dan berat benda ini..." ia menimang-nimang bungkusan momogi (yang katanya) ajaib itu, "...seakan-akan di dalamnya memang ada bayi."

"Bisa jadi itu cuma karena momogi itu super besar."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba membukanya saja dulu?"

Setelah Riko dan Hyuuga membuka bungkusnya, tampak sebuah momogi berukuran raksasa dan berwarna emas. Mirip sekali dengan bongkahan emas asli, sampai Hyuuga mengusulkan supaya mereka menjualnya ke toko emas ("Biar kita kaya dan aku tidak perlu jadi tukang kayu lagi!"). Tetapi karena Riko mengancam akan membuang koleksi _warlord __figure _Hyuuga, mereka sepakat untuk mencoba membelah momogi raksasa itu terlebih dahulu.

Yang ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Awalnya Hyuuga ingin menggunakan pisau daging untuk membelah momogi itu, tapi ditentang Riko ("Kalau di dalamnya benar-benar ada anak bagaimana?!"). Ketika mereka mencoba menggunakan pisau roti, pisaunya patah. Dicoba dibelah dengan pisau daging, gergaji, bahkan kapak yang digunakan Hyuuga untuk menebang kayu (terpaksa, walaupun Riko tidak setuju), tetap tidak bisa.

"Kenapa benda ini nggak mau terbuka?!" Hyuuga yang frustrasi menendang momogi raksasa itu.

Momogi mas berguncang-guncang dan terbelah menjadi dua.

Hyuuga dan Riko keki.

Pelajaran dari kejadian ini: barang pemberian Buto Ungu memang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Riko dan Hyuuga cepat-cepat mendekati momogi yang sudah terbelah itu. Mereka mendapati bahwa ternyata di dalam momogi itu...

...tidak ada apa-apa.

"Buto Ungu pembohong!" Riko ngamuk.

"Sudahlah, jual saja benda itu ke toko emas!"

"Oeeekkk!"

Pasangan suami-istri itu berpandang-pandangan mendengar suara tangisan bayi itu.

"Jangan-jangan...!"

Buto Ungu ternyata tidak berbohong—di dalam momogi itu memang ada seorang bayi laki-laki berambut biru muda. (Riko dan Hyuuga langsung memutuskan bahwa bayi itu pasti tidak kelihatan karena, sama seperti Buto Ungu, bayi itu gaib, jadinya bisa menghilang tiba-tiba.)

"Anak ini akan kita beri nama apa?" tanya Riko sambil menggendong bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya.

"Karena dia lahir dari momogi, aku akan memberinya nama," Hyuuga berdehem dengan wajah serius, "Momogi."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Riko menghadiahi kepalanya getokan penuh cinta.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau Masamune? Atau Yukimura? Atau..." Hyuuga terdiam setelah Riko lagi-lagi mengancam keselamatan koleksi _warlord__ figure_-nya.

Si bayi yang sudah berhenti menangis menatap mereka.

Biru muda, sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Biru es yang dingin.

Biru yang seperti...

"Kyaaa, matanya seperti mata anjing kita! Lucu sekali!" Riko memeluk anak itu dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu, namanya Tetsuya #2 saja!"

Hyuuga _sweatdrop_. _Sense of naming_ Riko ternyata sama jeleknya dengan miliknya.

"Jangan ah, kasihan anak kita dinomorduakan dengan anjing."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nama anak ini Tetsuya dan nama anjing kita diganti jadi Tetsuya #2?"

Alhasil bocah itu diberi nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak itu dimulailah hari-hari pasangan Hyuuga sebagai orang tua dari seorang anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, sementara Tetsuya si anjing harus mengikhlaskan namanya diganti menjadi Tetsuya #2—tentu saja dia ikhlas, dia kan anjing, jadi tidak mengerti—bahkan akhirnya dia cuma dipanggil Nigou alias nomor dua saja. Sabar ya, Nigou.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang sehat, baik hati, sopan, rajin menabung, rajin merawat anjingnya, hormat kepada orang tua, berwajah uke nan imut, dan mematuhi Dasadharma Pramuka. Orang tuanya pun bangga kepadanya, biarpun mereka sering dibuat kesulitan oleh Kuroko yang sering tidak bisa mereka temukan. (Setelah Kuroko besar, mereka menyadari kalau Kuroko bukan anak gaib yang bisa menghilang seperti sangkaan mereka. Dia hanya anak manusia biasa dengan hawa keberadaan yang lebih tipis dari manusia normal.) Namun mereka juga sedih mengingat kalau Buto Ungu akan datang untuk merenggut anak semata wayang mereka pada ulang tahun Kuroko yang keenam belas.

Pagi-pagi sekali pada hari ulang tahun keenam belas Kuroko, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu rumah mereka.

"Hei Buto Ungu, kalau kau mau mengambil anakku, langkahi dulu mayatku!" Hyuuga membuka pintu seperti preman mengajak tawuran.

"Hei, hei. _Selow, _bang. Aku bukan Buto Ungu!" kata orang yang mengetuk pintu, yang ternyata bukan Buto Ungu tapi seorang laki-laki berambut hitam belah tengah dengan tinggi badan normal. "Namaku Takao Kazunari, dan aku datang dengan becak ajaibku!"

"Maaf, Mas, tapi kami nggak pesan becak," kata Riko. "Becak" itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mirip becak, lebih mirip sepeda yang disambungkan ke gerobak.

"Aku bukan tukang becak biasa!" Takao nyengir. "Aku diutus oleh Mbah Mido untuk menjemput kalian, karena Mbah Mido mendapat wangsit bahwa kalian sedang mengalami kesulitan."

"Dari mana kamu tahu? Mbah Mido itu siapa?" tuntut Hyuuga.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sudahlah, ikut saja aku ke gua Mbah Mido!"

Akhirnya Hyuuga tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga Kuroko, sedangkan Riko ikut Takao dan becak ajaibnya ke gua Mbah Mido.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Becak ajaib Takao berhenti di depan sebuah gua beraura angker. Mulut gua itu tampak seperti mulut ular raksasa yang menganga lebar dan siap menelan orang yang lewat di depannya. Di depannya terdapat papan yang bertuliskan:

_**PROF. DR. MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, S. Pd. (SARJANA PENDOSA)  
**__**Dekan Fakultas Perzodiakan Perguruan Ilmu Perdukunan Internasional Shuutoku (PIPIS)  
**__**Melayani Konsultasi Ramalan Bintang  
**__**Konsultasi lewat SMS: Ketik REG (spasi) MBAH MIDO (spasi) ZODIAK ANDA (spasi) KELUHAN ANDA (spasi) NANODAYO, kirim ke 14045**_

Riko cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ membaca papan yang super absurd itu. Siapa pun Mbah Midorima yang akan dia temui ini, kedengarannya sangat mencurigakan.

Takao mengantar Riko masuk ke dalam gua itu. Di dalamnya ada seorang laki-laki duduk bersila. Laki-laki itu berambut hijau dan memakai sesuatu yang jelas-jelas jenggot palsu, yang sayangnya malah membuat mukanya seperti kebun yang ditumbuhi rumput liar setelah satu tahun tidak dirawat. Dengan jubah jingganya, dia mirip sekali dengan wortel yang daunnya terlalu lebat. Yang lebih membuat melongo, dia memakai helm Hello Kitty berwarna _pink _norak, yang semakin norak karena rambutnya yang hijau tidak cocok dengan warna _pink. _Wajahnya yang cemberut juga berkesan tidak ramah, kontras dengan imej imut Hello Kitty.

"Shin-chan~ Aku bawa tamunya, nih!"

"Duduklah."

Takao mengambilkan bantal untuk alas duduk Riko.

"Menurut Oha Asa, hari ini peruntungan Aquarius adalah yang paling buruk dari semua zodiak. Aquarius akan mengalami kesulitan yang pelik, seakan tidak ada jalan keluarnya," kata Mbah Midorima.

"Eh… iya, Mbah. Anak kami akan dimangsa seorang Buto Ungu," jawab Riko, sementara pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dia katakan berseliweran di dalam benaknya: _Dari mana orang ini tahu aku Aquarius? Oha Asa itu apa? Kenapa dia pakai helm di dalam gua? Takut guanya runtuh? Tapi kenapa helmnya harus gambar Hello Kitty? Tampang sekuriti hati Hello Kitty! Dukun macam apa ini?_

Melihat wajah Riko, Takao berbisik, "Helm Hello Kitty itu _lucky item _Cancer untuk hari ini."

Riko ingin bertanya kenapa _lucky item-_nya bukan sesuatu yang tidak menarik perhatian dan tidak senorak helm Hello Kitty berwarna pink dan dihiasi pita, tapi ia menahan lidahnya karena mungkin itu bagian dari ritual klenik dukun-dukun nyentrik macam Mbah Mido.

Mbah Mido memberikan Riko sebuah kantung lusuh.

"Kantung ini berisi _lucky item_ Aquarius untuk hari ini. Suruh anakmu membukanya ketika dia terpojok. Jangan mempertanyakan isinya. Jangan mempertanyakan apa yang sudah menjadi takdir." Mbah Mido menjelaskan tanpa membuat jelas. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan _membingungkan_ daripada menjelaskan, karena Riko semakin bingung.

"Eeeh… Terima kasih, Mbah." Riko bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku menolong kalian bukan karena aku ingin berbaik hati," ujar Mbah Mido ketus. "Oha Asa mengatakan bahwa hari ini Cancer harus menolong orang-orang berzodiak Aquarius, dan di daerah ini yang Aquarius hanya kau dan anakmu."

"…"

Riko bingung harus _jawdrop_ mendengar pernyataan super absurd dukun aneh itu, atau bersyukur kepada Takdir dan Oha Asa, apa pun atau siapa pun Oha Asa itu. Mungkin nama bola kristal Mbah Mido.

Takao tertawa.

"Jangan tersinggung ya," bisik Takao kepada Riko, cukup jelas untuk didengar Mbah Mido, "soalnya Shin-chan itu memang _tsundere_."

"TAKAOOO!"

* * *

Takao mengantarkan Riko pulang dengan becak ajaib. Setelah itu Riko memberikan kantong itu kepada Kuroko dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kabur lewat pintu belakang. Kuroko segera lari secepat yang kaki pendeknya mampu.

Ketika Kuroko kabur, pintu depan rumah mereka digedor secara tidak manusiawi. Ketika dibuka, tampak Buto Murasakibara, menjulang laksana Monas.

"Mana anak kalian. Aku lapar." Murasakibara menuntut dengan es lilin terselip di mulutnya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Jangan melawan. Kalian mau aku hancurkan, hah?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," gertak Hyuuga garang.

"Tidak mau. Kamu tidak kelihatan enak. Pasti rasamu seperti upil."

"Jangan sembarangan, buto kurang ajar!"

Murasakibara tidak mendengarkan karena dia sudah keburu melihat Kuroko yang sedang melarikan diri.

"Kelihatannya enak..." si Buto Ungu ngiler, membuat Hyuuga dan Riko kehujanan.

Buto Murasakibara berlari mengejar Kuroko. Walaupun Kuroko yang ketakutan dengan Buto yang mengerikan itu sudah mempercepat larinya, staminanya lemah dan kakinya jauh lebih pendek daripada kaki Murasakibara yang bagaikan kaki jerapah bengkak. Dalam waktu yang singkat jarak di antara mereka sudah menjadi semakin pendek. Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa raksasa itu bisa menemukannya, padahal dia sudah menggunakan _misdirection._ Mungkin karena dia makhluk penghuni alam halus dia bisa melihatnya dengan kekuatan gaib.

Dalam keadaan terdesak, Kuroko yang teringat kata-kata Riko membuka kantung ajaib dari Mbah Mido dan mengeluarkan…

Sebungkus Pocky.

Ternyata, _lucky item _Aquarius hari ini adalah_ snack._

Kuroko melemparkan Pocky tersebut ke arah Murasakibara. Sungguh ajaib, ketika Pocky yang dilempar Kuroko menancap di tanah, ukurannya membesar! Muncullah sebuah hutan Pocky yang menyerupai segerombolan pohon bambu yang rimbun di depan Buto Murasakibara, sementara Kuroko melarikan diri.

Namun, Kuroko pasti sudah meremehkan kapasitas mulut dan perut Murasakibara, karena tidak lama kemudian hutan Pocky itu sudah dihabisi oleh sang Buto!

"Jangan lari, Kuro-chin... Kamu kelihatan enak..."

Kuroko kembali merogoh kantung dari Mbah Mido. Kali ini, Kuroko mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik maidih level 10, yang bungkusnya ia buka dan lemparkan ke arah Buto Ungu. Lagi-lagi sebuah hal yang ajaib terjadi: keripik-keripik itu terbang dan menusuk tubuh Murasakibara. Sang Buto berhenti mengejar Kuroko karena kesakitan. Kuroko langsung menggunakan aji mumpung dan kabur.

Tetapi Murasakibara memang sangat kuat, semua keripik itu dia makan, bahkan dia tidak terpengaruh oleh kepedasan level 10. Dalam waktu yang singkat, jarak di antara Murasakibara dan Kuroko sudah menjadi sangat dekat!

"Aku jadi semakin ingin memakanmu, Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap Kuroko.

Kuroko yang sudah putus asa melemparkan benda terakhir di kantungnya: sebuah momogi.

Ketika momogi yang Tetsuya lemparkan menghantam jidat Buto Ungu, benda itu mendadak terbuka dan menarik Murasakibara ke dalamnya. Momogi itu berguncang-guncang hebat untuk beberapa saat, kemudian jatuh ke tangan Kuroko.

"Mungkin momogi ini sebenarnya adalah _Poké Ball_ versi momogi," gumamnya sambil membolak-balik _snack _berbentuk silindris itu dengan penasaran.

Si pemuda berambut _baby blue _memasukkan momogi sakti itu ke dalam kantung dari Mbah Mido sambil bernapas lega. Kini dia bisa kembali ke orang tuanya dengan selamat.

Belum sempat Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak sebuah sosok datang mendekat. Seorang laki-laki berambut semerah darah, menunggang kuda putih dengan jumawa. Dengan satu lompatan nan elegan, ia turun dari kudanya dan bergegas mendekati Kuroko. Seperti rambutnya, mata kanannya semerah darah. Tadinya Kuroko mengira laki-laki itu menumpahkan shampo ke matanya ketika dia keramas pagi tadi, tapi Kuroko bisa melihat wajahnya sepenuhnya dan mata satunya yang kuning mengerikan seperti ular kelihatan, Kuroko langsung mengurungkan niat mulianya memberikan pemuda itu Insto. Mata heterokromia yang baik kiri maupun kanan sama-sama mengerikan itu malahan membuat Kuroko merumuskan tiga hipotesis:  
1) si rambut merah adalah keturunan setan, makanya matanya seperti itu; atau  
2) dia sudah menjual jiwanya kepada setan; atau  
3) dia adalah seorang alay yang memakai softlens dengan warna yang norak dan berbeda demi kelihatan gaul.

Apakah salah satu benar atau pun semuanya salah, yang jelas pemuda itu mencurigakan.

"Aku Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou, Putra Mahkota Kesultanan Teikou Hadiningrat." Si rambut merah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan Ndoro Pangeran." Maksud hati mau membungkuk hormat, tapi Kuroko malah kelihatan kejang. Selain itu, dia sebetulnya sama sekali tidak senang bertemu dengan Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran yang mencurigakan itu. Dia pernah mendengar tentang Kesultanan Teikou, tapi tidak mungkin putra mahkotanya alay seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau orang ini sebenarnya mau menjadikan Kuroko tumbal perawan kepada setan demi meningkatkan kekuatan?

"Tetsuya, terima kasih sudah menangkap Buto Ungu. Sebenarnya, Buto Ungu sudah lama membuat onar di Kesultanan Teikou. Tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya kecuali kamu. Atas nama Kesultanan Teikou, aku mengucapkan terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Ah, sama-sama." Di balik ketenangan wajahnya yang tidak ekspresif tapi manis, Kuroko sudah mau menangis dan kebelet pipis saking takutnya pada pemuda berambut merah yang maha mencurigakan ini.

Akashi mengamati wajah Kuroko dengan saksama. Jarak di antara wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Kuroko langsung teringat sebuah lagu yang kadang-kadang dipakai Hyuuga untuk senam pagi.

_Orang yang datang, wajahnya terlalu dekat  
(teng terengteng)  
Menyebalkan!  
Senam yang iya iyalah_

"Maaf, tapi ada apa dengan wajah saya?"

Akashi tersenyum—senyum yang dengan suksesnya membuat seekor kupu-kupu yang melintas di dekat mereka mati mendadak dengan tubuh terbelah dua secara mengenaskan—dan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

"Tapi kita berdua laki-la—"

Entah dari mana, sebuah keris melayang—hampir mengenai telinga kiri Kuroko; untung saja dia bukan _elf_ yang telinganya panjang—dan mendarat dengan kejam pada batang sebuah pohon, membuat pohon itu bergetar hebat dan menggugurkan hampir semua daunnya.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah, Tetsuya. Aku bisa mengubah hukum yang berlaku di Kesultanan Teikou supaya pernikahan sesama jenis bisa dilegalkan."

"Maaf, tapi saya bukan ho—"

Satu lagi keris melayang. Kalau Kuroko lebih tinggi sedikit, keris itu pasti sudah menancap di dahinya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

"…Iya."

* * *

Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dalam keadaan utuh dan selamat. Awalnya Hyuuga dan Riko menolak tegas rencana Akashi menikahi Kuroko karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan jiwa, raga dan emosional Tetsuya, tetapi akhirnya Akashi mendapat restu mereka setelah ia menunjukkan keris saktinya. Sepanjang negosiasi (atau mungkin _terorisasi _lebih tepat) itu, Kuroko yang jiwanya masih terguncang cuma bisa bengong.

Setelah itu, Akashi membawa Tetsuya ke keraton untuk dinikahi.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia sepanjang umur mereka…

…mungkin?

**_Fin_**

(Apakah setelah dinikahi secara paksa oleh Akashi, Kuroko akan bisa hidup bahagia dan punya anak kembar, atau akan jadi korban KDRT, atau akan dimadu karena Akashi mengambil selir setelah jadi sultan, hal itu diserahkan kepada imajinasi para pembaca supaya semua orang bahagia—mungkin dengan pengecualian untuk Kuroko, kalau pembaca memilih _bad ending_ untuk Kuroko. Disarankan memilih _happy __ending _karena Kuroko sudah terlalu banyak menderita, kasihan.)

* * *

_**Pesan Moral Cerita Ini**_

1. Kalau ingin punya anak, buatlah sendiri. Jangan minta bantuan buto ijo atau buto ungu atau buto apa pun, karena sesungguhnya hal itu adalah musyrik.

2. Kalau kita memang benar dan kita orang baik, maka saat kesulitan kita pasti akan mendapatkan jalan keluar, biarpun jalan keluar tersebut datang dalam bentuk seorang kakek-kakek gadungan yang maha tsundere.

3. Jangan menikahi orang tidak jelas yang mengaku putra mahkota sebuah kesultanan dan suka melempar keris, bahkan kalau pun dia ganteng. Mungkin saja ujung-ujungnya kalian akan menjadi korban KDRT. Kalau beruntung, mungkin kalian akan hidup bahagia dan tidak perlu bekerja, cukup makan uang suami untuk belanja; tapi sebaiknya tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kebahagiaan sesaat.

* * *

**A/N:**

Mungkin fic ini sudah bukan ancur lagi, tapi sudah selevel daerah yang habis dibom nuklir. Gini deh kalau author yang sudah dua tahun hiatus nulis lagi. Author yang sebenarnya nggak suka AkaKuro kalau _romanticised abuse_ sangat minta maaf kepada readers. Entah kenapa ujungnya jadi penganiayaan begitu, mungkin karena karakter bawaan Akashi yang seperti kerasukan iblis tidak memungkinkan cerita ini diakhiri dengan unyu. *dibejek Kuroko dan readers*

Kenapa Akashi main keris dan bukan gunting? Karena gunting tidak sesuai dengan imej regal seorang Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran. Lagipula Timun Mas aslinya memang cerita rakyat Jawa Tengah. *dilempar keris*

Mungkin akan dilanjutkan jadi multichapter berjudul _Kuroko no Bedtime Stories_, dengan parodi kisah pengantar tidur yang berbeda untuk tiap chapter, kalau author rajin dan pembaca suka. *dilempar lucky item karena maji geer 3000000%* Sementara terpikir ide parodi _The Emperor's New Clothes_ dengan Akashi sebagai sang Kaisar. Atau Ramayana AU dengan Seijuurama, _Shinta_rou, Hanomine (yang tadinya putih cemerlang tapi kemudian jadi item remang setelah dibakar Rahwanamiya), Ki(se)jang Emas, dan Jatatsuya—oke, idenya cacat parah dan kami ngelantur.

Silahkan menghina kami seperti Pak Farhas Abat menghina artis-artis ibukota di _social media_. Kalau terlalu alay, fic ini bakal kami musnahkan biar tidak mengancam keselamatan pembaca. :3


End file.
